


The Salon

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Companions, Latex, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: After being kicked out of his house by his overbearing house cleaner, Riku finds an add for a bueaty salon and decides to go to it to kill time. What happens when the salon does more than advertised





	The Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my story. This one is actually one I wrote a while ago, and I wasn't sure if I could post it here, so enjoy!  
> (This story is based on a picture by an artist I enjoy quite a bit, Kurttype5. If you want to see it, tell me and I'll post a link to it)

Out in the island chain of Hawaii, there was small community living in a on an nearby island that mostly isolated from the rest of the state, being mostly cut off from them except for one dock and the internet.

 

The town itself wasn't the biggest ever, but it that was fine with most of the people living in it, most of which were older retirees. There weren’t many real attractions or the like, only what most people expected there to be, a movie theater, a mall and the like. Still what caught people’s attention was the brand new beauty salon that had opened up a few days ago, named Hathor’s Haven. Most people on the town weren’t really interested in these treatments, since most of the population of the town were people enjoying their twilight years, rich people on vacation or tourists visiting. Though, despite the fact they barely ever had customers, they were somehow able to stay open 24 hours a day. Those that did go, reported the place being incredible, with options for everything. Granted, those people were all women, no men or boys had yet gone for a treatment. This is the story of the first boy to do so.

 

 

Riku Mason was incredibly annoyed. The young boy was sitting in his family’s vacation home living room as his father rushed back and forth, quickly packing a large suitcase

 

“Why d you have to go again? You promised that we would spend the week together!” Riku moaned, brushing some of dark red hair away from his face

 

“I know son” his father groaned, stuffing a few more ties into the case “But this is an emergency-”

 

“Meeting that could make or break the company” Riku finished, the annoyance evident in his tone. His father was the CEO of what could be considered the largest oil companies on earth, some comparing their family to the Rockefellers “You know, it’s moments like this that make me wish you didn’t have that job”

 

“I know champ” his father said, struggling to close the case “But this is really important!”

 

“What is important?!” Riku exclaimed, frustrated “It would be nice to know why your leaving me here!”

 

“...Yes, you're right” the businessman sighted as he finally managed to close his case “One of the researchers at RnD made a breakthrough involving biofuel. So I have to be there before someone does something stupid, like throwing it away”

 

“Okay” Riku said “How long are you going to be gone?”

 

“Around four days” his father said sadly “I’m sorry Riku, but there’s nothing I can do”

 

“Yeah. That's what you always tell me” Ruki grumbled. His father sighted as his phone began vibrating

 

“Hang on…” he said, quickly picking up “Alight. Thank you”

 

“Who was that?” Riku asked

 

“It's the cab I called” his father said, grabbing his case and heading for the door “Sorry Riku. If anything happens, Mr Peterson will be here soon, so talk to him alright?”

 

“Oh lovely” Riku growled sarcastically “Instead of having fun with my father, I’m stuck with the snooty, authoritarian house cleaner! Joy!”

 

“Riku…” his father groaned as he stepped out the door “Please try to be nice to him, alright? I love you”

 

“Love you too” the red haired boy said as the door slammed shut. As soon as he heard the car drive away, the boy fell backwards, laying his head in the couch “Freaking perfect! There goes the whole month down the damn drain! Stinking business meetings!” Sighting, the boy got to his feet and stretched, smiling a small bit “Well, if I’m gonna be alone, I might as well have some fun!” with a grin, the boy hopped off the couch and ran off to the kitchen, throwing his shirt onto the ground.

 

 

“Well, this may not be so bad” the boy mumbled as he sat on the couch, his feet laying on the table, wearing nothing but his white boxers as he gulped down a large amount of ice cream “Ahhh. Man, this is nice…. Not the same as spending the day with dad, but not bad” the boy opened his mouth wide, lifting the spoon from the ice cream carton, which had an enormous ball of pink hanging on it. Smiling internally, the boy brought the ice cream close to his mouth

 

“RIKU JEFFERSON MASON!” someone with a thick british accent shouted next to him

 

“Gah!” Riku cried as he dropped the spoon, which fell right onto his bare chest “AAAAGH! COLD COLD COLD!” he screamed, jumping onto his feet, dumping the carton onto the ground as he wiped the cold refreshment off his chest. Riku tooka breath in relief, before looking up and freezing upon seeing the tall, blonde man wearing a stereotypical suit

 

“Glad to see you're enjoying yourself” the man drawled, his displeasure clear in his tone

 

“Um… Hi Steven” Riku said awkwardly, scratching the large pink stain on his chest “So… how are you?”

 

“Annoyed” the british man growled “You’re left alone for around an hour and already you are acting like an animal! It’s disgraceful!”

 

“Disgra- What!?” the red headed boy cried in anger “What’s disgraceful about eating ice cream!?”

 

“Eating ice cream. In your underwear. On the couch” Steven replied

 

“Yeah, well-”

 

“And that’s without mentioning that” the blonde man said, pointing at the ground. Riku looked over and paled, seeing the half liquid raspberry ice cream seep into the carpeted ground, and the dripping from his chest beginning to pool around his feet

 

“Um… Oops?” Riku whimpered as the tall british man glared at him, he shrank back slightly

 

“Oops? That’s all you have to say?”

 

“Umm, I’m sorry” Riku mumbled, wringing his hands together

 

“Hm, no. No your not” Steven said, staring right at the boy’s eyes, before walking to the kitchen, grabbing the boys’ discarded green shirt

 

“Well, yeah. Your right about that” the boy whispered to himself with smirk, until the housekeeper returned with a bundle of clothing in his hands “What are you-”

 

“Take these and get out” Steven said

 

“Wait what!?” Riku exclaimed, holding the bundle of clothing tightly

 

“You heard me perfectly” the british man said sternly, lightly shoving the boy towards the front door “Get out while I clean this mess up”

 

“No! This is my home!” Riku stammered “”Y-You can’t kick me out!”

 

“I’m not” Steven said, pushing the boy onto the front yard “Go into town for a while, I’ll let you back in when I’m done cleaning up your mess” after saying that, he slammed the door in Riku’s face

 

“Hey!” Riku shouted, slamming his fists on the door “Let me in! Come on!” there was no response “Come on, at least let me take a damn shower! I’m coated in freaking ice cream!” still no response from the inside. Sighting, the red haired boy reached down and slipped on the clothes and sandals. Riku groaned as he felt the inside of the T-shirt stick to his chest “Yuck, this is nasty!”, taking one more glance at the door, the boy turned around and walked down the street, heading towards the city’s center “Well, might as well do what he said. It’s not like I can do a lot more.”

 

The boy sighed as he rested on a bench, wiping sweat from his forehead as the sun beat down on him

 

“Damn it Steve…” Riku mumbled as he pulled his shirt from his skin, attempting to separate the green fabric from his sticky chest “As soon as dad gets back, I’m getting him sacked for this, who does he think he is…” he shook his head and threw his head back, fidgeting around due to the uncoftrtable substance on his chest “Damn it, I need to get this stuff off!”

 

“Would you please stop screaming!” he heard someone next to him shout. Blushing in embarrassment, Riku looked to his side, seeing a small old lady, who was holding a newspaper and glaring angrily at him

 

“Um, sorry ma'am” Riku said, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly “I’ve just not been having a very good day…”

 

“Hmph, that’s no excuse to scream in public” she said sternly, turning her attention back to her newspaper. Riku sighted, taking a glance at the woman’s newspaper, his eyes stopping on a specific article

 

“Uh, excuse me ma’am?”

 

“Yes?” she asked, lowering the paper slightly, showing her eyes from behind

 

“Can I have that article please?” Riku asked kindly, pointing at the front page of the paper

 

“Hm, I guess” she said “As long as you're not planning to make spitballs or something like that”

 

“No, nothing like that. I’m just interested in the article” Riku explained

 

“Very well” the old lady said, passing the front page over to the red haired boy

 

“Thank you” he said kindly, his eyes skimming through the paper looking for the part he saw “There it is… ‘The new beauty salon, Hathor’s Haven has been surprisingly successful despite the lack of clientele. Interviews with the salon’s owner have revealed that they have a enormous amount of funding from an anonymous donor. Up to this day, the salon has only had female clients, all of who have given the area glowing reviews, especially the Entire Body Experience, which is a full body treatment including the a private bath along with many other treatments’” he finished reading

 

“Interested in a salon?” the old woman asked, looking over the boy “Hmph, you don’t seem the type”

 

“Oh, r-really?” Riku stammered as he folded the paper in half

 

“Indeed” the old lady said “You look the type that just takes the minimum amount of showers, never mind going to a salon”

 

“Y-yeah, well looks can be deceiving” Riku said quickly, too embarrassed to reveal the truth to the woman

 

“Ha ha ha, true, very very true” the woman said, laughing “Well, then, do you want some directions to it?”

 

“Um, you know where it is?” Riku said, handing the paper back to her

 

“Sure I do” she said, placing the page back into the rest of the paper “I went there with my granddaughter a few days ago”

 

“Cool” Riku said as he got up “So, was it good?”

 

“From what she told me, yes it is” the lady said “Though, I didn't get a look at the male section”

 

“That’s fine” the boy said, the old lady smiling as she gave him directions to get to the building “Thank you ma’am” he exclaimed as he walked off

 

“Your welcome” the old woman said, Riku not seeing the smirk forming on her lips.

 

 

“Alright then, now I take a left…” Riku mumbled to himself as he turned on an intersection “It should be right in front of- There it is!” he exclaimed, rushing forward to the building. It was smaller than he expected, being a single floor, peach colored building with two large windows, showing the large amount of products and mannequins showing some of the treatments that people could get. Smiling, Riku walked through the front door, sighting as a blast of cold air hit his face. He looked around and saw a few women and girls sitting around, with a very large counter at the back of the room, with a young man and woman sitting behind it. Taking a deep breath, Riku walked up to the counter, seeing his reflexion on the mirror placed on it “Hello”

 

“Oh, hello” the young man said, looking up from whatever he had been looking at, smiling at him “Can we help you?”

 

“Uh, yes” Riku said, shifting from one foot to the other “I wanted to ask a few details about the Entire Body Experience treatment”

 

“Oh, of course” the young man said “The treatment involves a bath in our specialized herbal water, hair washing, a tanning session and a massage, in that order.”

 

“Tanning session?” Riku asked “Is there a treatment that’s just the bath on it's own?”

 

No, I’m afraid not” the employee said “The EBE is the only treatment that includes it”

 

“Hmm” Riku wondered, taking a glance at his reflection, seeing his pale skin “Does the tanning involve a tanning bed?”

 

“No it does not” the young man said “It’s all chemical”

 

“Alright then” Riku said, his mind made up as he pulled out his wallet “I’ll do it. I could use a tan too, I guess”

 

“Alright then!” the young man said happily, seeing the boy’s wallet “Oh, no. Paying is done after the treatment, not before.”

 

“Oh” Riku said in surprise, quickly pocketing the wallet “Alright then”

 

“Perfect” the young man said, pointing to the door to the right “Please go through that door”

 

“Alright, thank you” Riku said, quickly walking over to the blue door and walking inside. Inside was not what he was expecting, instead of a large room filled with individual sections, there were the large silver doors of an elevator, which suddenly opened for him. Slightly confused, Riku walked inside

 

“Hi there!” he heard someone say behind him, making him jump. Taking a deep breath, Riku turned around to see a boy standing behind him, smiling at him. The boy was wearing a red and black T-Shirt, jeans and black combat boot with messy black hair with red highlights on the tips “Sorry if I startled you”

 

“It’s okay” Riku said, taking a deep breath “Wasn’t expecting anyone in here”

 

“Yeah, guess they didn’t tell you about it” the boy said, rubbing his neck revealing that under his clothes, his arm was completely wrapped in some kind of red tape. Riku’s eyes followed it, realising that the tape had been wrapped around most of the boy’s body “Oh, you saw that, uh?”

 

“Uh yeah” Riku mumbled

 

“Anyway, what are you here for?” the boy said, placing his hand on the elevator panel

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m here for the EBE treatment” Riku explained

 

“Alright then!” the boy said happily, pushing one of the buttons on the wall, the whole elevator shuddered as it went down, deeper that Riku had expected to go

 

“Man this goes really deep” Riku mumbled

 

“Oh yeah” the boy said, his red eyes shining with mirth “When the boss bought this place, he decided that it would be better to build down instead of up”

 

“Cool” Riku said, attempting to be cool, only for the boy in front to giggle a little “What?”

 

“Oh, nothing” he said “Just remembered a joke from earlier” before Riku could respond, the elevator stopped “Made it!” the boy said, quickly stepping outside, with Riku following. Despite the awkward feeling he had, Riku had to admit the bath was very impressive, the whole room was made from white marble, with streaks of red across the walls, with a very large, and deep pool that was filled with a steaming clear liquid, with a large black machine on the back end on the pool, which had a helmet, similar to the hair dryers he guessed were present on other parts of the building

 

“Woah, this looks nice” Riku said, taking a deep breath, a sweet smell entering his nose “And smells great too”

 

“Nice to hear that!” the boy said happily, walking back to the elevator “Well, enjoy yourself! That machine in the back is for the hair washing part! “I’ll be back in around half an hour” with that, the black haired boy hopped back into the elevator, which closed behind him

 

“Alright then, half an hour to clean this thing off” Riku mumbled as he stripped down, throwing his clothes to the floor, leaving him wearing only his white boxers and a large pink stain on his chest. Stretching a little, Riku walked over to the edge of the pool and stuck his toe inside “Uh, weird… Doesn't feel like water… Must be those herbs they mixed into it” ignoring the tingling sensation the liquid gave him, he lowered himself, until only his head was sticking out “Man, this feels great!” swimming over to the other side, in front of the large black device and rested his head on it, closing his eyes “Well, I’m paying for this, might as well enjoy it…” smiling, he enjoyed the tingling sensation that spread through his whole body. As he laid back, he began shifting his legs slightly, feeling a warmth beginning to spread to from it. He moaned quietly, a feeling of arousal rousing him from his rest.

 

“Aw man, the hell is going on?” Riku stopped talking as he looked at himself, seeing a pool of pink in front of his chest. Pushing away the pink water, his eyes widened as he saw his chest completely clear of any stains “Woah, whatever this stuff is, it’s great at cleaning!” he smiled as he sat up slightly, looking over his body, his eyes freezing when he looked at his legs. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he saw the large tent that had formed in his boxers. “Um, guess I had some tension in there, hahaha” he giggled, laying his head on the machine as more arousal began spreading to his erect member “Gah!” he panted, moving his hands down to attempt to relieve some tension. Remembering what the boy had told him, he glanced at the device he was laying his head on, which had a button on it. Smiling, he placed his head right below the dome and pressed the button, the dome slowly dropping onto his head as his other hand was grasped around his member, slowly massaging it. As soon as the dome touched his hair, he felt something spray onto his head, and then felt a something pass it’s hands over it “Ahhh, this feels really nice” he moaned, as what felt like robotic hands ran through his hair, before he felt a another spray, and felt the soapy water fall down his face. He hard a loud ding, the dome rising, realising his wet, red hair, which fell down onto his face. Before he could relax some more, he heard the elevator door open, and the boy from earlier walked out

 

“Hiya!” he chirped happily “Looks like you enjoy yourself!”

 

“Yeah, I did” Riku said, getting onto his feet and climbing out of the pool, the tent in his boxers still there “Um, sorry!” Riku exclaimed, covering his crotch with his hands

 

“Haha, don't worry about it” the boy said, laughing “I’ve seen plenty of erections, don’t worry about it”

 

“Uh, g-good” Riku stammered, his cheeks lighting up at the revelation, looking around “Um, do you have a towel?”

 

“Nope” the boy said cheerfully

 

“What? Well, where do I get one?” Riku asked, the sweet smelling water dripping from him

 

“Oh, you don’t need one. You need to be wet for the tanning to work properly” the boy explained

 

“Oh, okay then” Riku said, glancing at his clothes on the ground “What about my stuff?”

 

“Oh, that?” the boy said, pointing at the pile on the ground “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it!”

 

“Okay then…” Riku mumbled “So, where do I go next?”

 

“There’s a door over there by the back” the boy said, pointing behind the hair washing machine “That leads to the Tanning Room”

 

“Alright then. Thanks” Riku said, walking away, leaving wet prints behind him as the boy grabbed the clothes from the ground.

 

 

Riku shivered as he approached the back of the room, his eyes falling onto the small metal door in front of him. He stepped on the front of it, and it opened on it’s own

 

“The hell?” Riku wondered as he stepped into the door, only to see an small, empty room “Where’s the tanning roo-” the boy was cut off as he suddenly felt a surge of movement, with the piece of the ground he was on began to slowly move downwards into a metal shaft. “Goddamnit!” the boy attempted to turn around, only to find that his feet were stuck to the ground below him “The hell is going on!?” he screamed, struggling to move his legs in any way. After what felt like a hour, the movement finally stopped, only for a a large blue light turning on, temporarily blinding Riku.

 

“Ah, good, you're awake” he heard a voice say over a loudspeaker, rubbing his eyes to get rid if the spots dancing across them

 

“The hell is going on!?” Riku screamed as his vision finally cleared, he saw a large window with a bearded man in a lab coat standing on the other side of it

 

“That does not concern to you” the man said, pressing a few keys on a console in front of him

 

“Doesn't concern me!?” Riku screamed, struggling to move his legs, his body still dripping with the liquid from the pool “Let me go you bastard!”

 

“I can't do that” the strange scientist said, as he looked up from the console “After all, I can’t let go of the merchandise”

 

“Merchandise!? What the hell are you talking about you nutjob?!” Riku screamed, only to hear a small hissing noise coming from the walls. Looking around, Riku gasped as hundreds of thin black hoses began coming out of the it, surrounding him “W-what are you doing?!” Riku screamed as the hoses neared him, the cone shaped tips aligning themselves around his body. Suddenly, the hoses began spraying him with dark mist

 

“GAH” Riku screamed, closing his eyes as the hoses moved all over his body. Suddenly, his body began to feel extremely sensitive, as if he could feel every single air particle touching him. Quickly opening his eyes, the boy moaned as he felt waves of pleasure spread through his body as the liquid that was still dripping from his body darkened on contact with the black mist. As it darkened, is also hardened into some kind of shiny, stretchy rubber that made his already sensitive skin go a hundred times more excitable. The boy coughed as the spray passes over his head, giving him nothing more than a couple of black smudges, but before he could catch a break, he felt the spray go around the area in his crotch. “Aaguh!” Riku moaned as, despite his boxers, he could feel the liquid inside turn into latex, completely covering his penis, sending even more waves of pleasure throughout his body as he felt the spray enter his ass, completely coating it’s inside in latex

 

“Perfect” the scientist said, looking over the latex clad boy as if he was completely used to seeing boys like this “It looks like the prototype is working perfectly fine. We will have to get rid of that thing though.”

 

“T-the hell did you do to me!?” Riku panted, recovering from the assault of arousal that had just hit him, as he took a closer look at his new suit. It was a perfect recreation of the skin underneath it, with a clear shape of muscles, two nipples and, on his feet, each of his toes was individually coated “Ho-how is this possible!?”

 

“Davis, come in here” the scientist said, completely ignoring the red haired boy’s screams of horror, instead talking to someone who had just entered the glassed room. Riku looked over and gasped in shock as he recognized the person who just entered

 

“You!” Riku screamed as the blonde, young man from the reception glanced at him, his eyes cold and merciless

 

“Hello Riku” Davis said, with a smirk on his face “It looks like it worked perfectly, didn’t it Mark??”

 

“Indeed it did” the older scientist said, pressing a few keys on the console, which extended a mechanical arm with a metallic claw on the end

 

“The hell!? What are you doing!?”Riku screamed as the claw grasped his white boxers and ripped them apart in one quick motion. Despite his feelings, Riku felt his cheeks heat up as a loud moan escaped his mouth, arousal coming from his erect member in waves

 

“Um, yes.” Davis said as he looked over the hard, twicthing member along with the rest of Riku “Did the liquid work as intended?”

 

“Yes it did sir” Mark explained “The liquid instantly transformed as soon as the spray touched it, hardening into what the boy is now wearing.”

 

“Perfect!” Davis exclaimed, taking one more look at the boy in front of him “Is he ready for the next part?”

 

“Next part?” Riku cried in confusion, completely exhausted from the arousal he was feeling “Please let me go! M-my dad’s rich! I’m sure he can give whatever you want. Just please let me go!” he cried, tears falling from his

 

“No we won’t” Davis told the crying boy “Don't worry though. When we’re done, you’ll be very happy. In fact, you will love that suit and the feelings it gives you!”

 

“N-no!” Riku exclaimed, half moaning as he felt another wave of arousal pass over him “Please don't!”

 

“We are going to” Davis said, looking at the boy with a smirk “We did get paid for a new companion after all, so we need to give you another treatment. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it. Goodbye Riku” the man said, pressing one more button on the console

 

“Wait!” Riku screamed as shutters lowered over the observation room, leaving the boy completely alone. Before he could think of anything else to do, he felt an enormous amount of arousal escaped from his member, which began twitching in need “Goddamnit! Please stop this! I can’t re- AAGH!” he moaned as the rubber seemed to shift slightly, rubbing his member, which kept twitching in need “Release…” Riku moaned, grasping the twichthiching black rod with one of his hands and began pumping it up and down “Have to… get some re-AGGH!” he exclaimed, his knees buckling as he felt something something exit from his twitching member. He smiled, before he felt a strange feeling overcome him, his mind seeming to black out, the last thing he saw was the shutters starting to rise before everything went black.

 

 

“Is he done yet?” he heard a voice say

 

“He should be more or less ready” another voice said, sounding slightly deeper that the first one

 

“Well, it looks like that new latex they gave us works pretty well” the first voice said “Anyways, go on, wake him up, we need to get him ready for the next bit of training ”

 

“Understood” the older voice said. Suddenly, the boy felt his eyes opening, seeing two men in lab coats over them, one young blonde one and an older looking one with a large white beard in front of him

 

“Get up boy” the younger one said. Without hesitation, the boy quickly got onto his latex clad feet and stared at the two of the men with a smile

 

“Hello” he said to them with a smile

 

“Hi” the younger one of the two men said, stepping in front of him “I’m Dr Davis. What’s your name?”

 

“My name?” the boy repeated, thinking for a second, before smiling and answering “I don’t know”

 

“You don’t?” Dr. Davis asked

 

“Nope” the boy responded happily

 

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

 

“No” the boy answered honestly “Should it?”

 

“No, it shouldn’t bother you” Dr. Davis said, smirking. The older man walked closer to the boy looked at him

 

“Do you what you are?” the older man asked him

 

“No sir. I don’t” the boy said, looking at the older scientist’s eyes

 

“You're a companion” the older man said “Your meant to obey orders from your master”

 

“Okay sir” the boy said, nodding happily “Are you my new master?”

 

“No. We’re just checking that you're ready to go to him” Dr. Davis explained, putting his hand over the boy’s shoulder “After all, you need to be ready if your master is going to be happy with you. You do want that, don’t you?”

 

“Yes I do sir!” the boy exclaimed happily “I want to be the best I can for my master!” and with that, the scientist led the boy away, for further training, which he would gladly received, after all, he was a companion, and he was more than happy to be do as he was told.

 

 

=========================One Month Later===========================

 

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-*

 

The young blonde boy smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock, stretching as he hopped off his bed, dashing out of his room and running down the stairs, where his father was sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee, another mug on the tabke in front of him

 

“Morning dad” he chirped as he took a seat right next to him

 

“Morning Richie” Steven Peterson said, ruffling his son’s hair “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, I slept like a baby” Richie exclaimed as his father passed him the other mug

 

“There you go sport. Hot cocoa” Steve said, much to his son’s glee

 

“Thanks!” the boy said, bringin the cup to his lips and taking a large gulp

 

“Glad you liked it” the older man said

 

“So, how long till you have to leave for work?” Richie asked

 

“Hehe, don’t worry sport” Steven said as he finished his coffee “I have quite a few days off”

 

“Really?” Richie asked, his eyes filled with mirth “You get to stay home!?”

 

“Yes I do” his father said, standing up “Give me second, alright?”

 

“Kay dad!” the blonde boy called back, taking another sip of his drink

 

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

Richie’s eyes were drawn away from his mug as he heard the doorbell ring

 

“Could you get that son?” his father called from the kitchen “I think it’s the mail”

 

“Sure thing dad!” the young british boy called back, hopping off the couch, his bare feet digging into the soft carpet as he ran to the front door, and swung it open, seeing something that honestly surprised him. Alongside the normal letters, there was a large, opaque glass cylinder with wheels in front of him “Wonder what this is…” he whispered, approaching the cylinder, seeing on the next to a small panel in it there was the words Companion Delivery. Shaking his head, he puts the letters on the top and pushed the container inside the house, taking them to the living room “Dad, this thing was outside!”

 

“What thing?” Steven asked as he walked back to the room “Oh, that!”

 

“Yeah, what is this?” Richie asked, peering through the glass, seeing the silhouette of a boy around his age kneeling inside it “It looks like there’s a boy inside!”

 

“He’s a companion” Steven explained, typing a sequence into the panel, the cylinder slowly opening with a hiss

 

“Companions?” Richie wondered, looking at the boy who was crouched inside of it, he was wearing a really skintight latex suit and had a messy mop of red hair

 

“Best way to think about it is that their human pets” Steven explained as he crouched next to his son “And he’s yours”

 

“Really?!” Richie exclaimed looking at his father in joy

 

“Yep” the british man said, patting his son’s shoulder “Since you have a tough time getting someone, I thought this could help you out”

 

“Thanks dad!” Richie exclaimed, rushing up to the crouching boy, who had a thick blindfold over his eyes

 

“Just take that off and tell him you're his master”

 

“Got it” Richie said, peeling off the thick bit of rubber from the eyes of his new pet, showing the cloudy purple ones underneath. Grinning, he stepped back as the boy got to his feet and smiled at him

 

“Hello” the companion said “My name’s Petto! Are you my master?”

 

“Yes boy” Richie said frimley “I’m your new master”

 

“It’s great to meet you master!” Petto cried, hugging the blonde boy

 

“Hehe, I’’l let you to get to know each other” Steven said, quickly walking out of the room as the companion snuggled on his master’s chest

 

“Well then” Richie said, taking a look at the boy in front of him “Do you want to play a little?”

 

“Yes I do master!” Petto exclaimed as his master walked over to the couch and laid down on it, taking off his pajama pants “Come on then!” the companion smiled, rushed over to the edge of the couch and grasped his master’s dick in his latexy hands, and began rubbing it

 

“Ohh, yeah” the boy moaned as his companion continued rubbing his cock “Gah!” he shouted as he felt his companion’s mouth wrap around his cock “Oh man I love you!”

 

“Mmm!” his companion moaned as he pleasured his master. Richie smiled as he laid his head back, enjoying the blowjob that his new pet was giving him. He loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading my story. Please leave a comment telling me what you though about it.


End file.
